zarkovserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)
On Zarkov, most players ask questions now and then. A lot. And by that I mean. A lot. The FAQ section is for the questions we see the most often, and how they are answered. If you have something you believe should be on this list, add it and I will review it. If it seems appropriate, it will stay. If it is not, it will be deleted. 'How do I donate?' Go to www.zarkov.net/?tokens_buy=1 After donating, you click "View the available items and costs." And select what you want to buy. 'How to I get trusted?' An admin who believes you can be trusted will nominate you. For obvious reasons you may suggest it once however any more will be considered harassment which may get you warned and will likely jeopordize your chances. Creating threads on the web app will lead to their closure and will also damage your chances of success. DONATORS: You already have trusted ADMINS: Goto a players profile to nominate them 'How do I get admin?' To start with, you must be trusted. After that, you can submit an application which will be examined and either rejected or approved for a voting round, which will decide whether you are promoted or not. Ask an admin or op who you know well for how to get to the application. Bear in mind that at any time, we have close to 5 applications in a queue and yours will not be reviewed until it is at the top. I'm banned, but I can't see it on my profile? This is because it is an IP ban, caused by a banned user connecting from your IP. Contact any op to have them remove it. Please use a support ticket for this. 'I'm banned, but I don't believe it was fair...' Please go to your profile page and click 'dispute this'. Note that you must be logged in to do this. If you never registered, tough luck - you will have to contact someone else you know who plays to make one for you. Once opened, the vote will stay open for up to 14 days. If you reach the base limit (10) or have a negative reception (-10) by the end of the first 2 days, you will either be unbanned or banned forever more. The latter also occurs if you don't reach the base limit by after 1 week. When the request fails, you will also be banned from the site - there are no second attempts at unban requests. If you are successful but are later banned again, you will not be able to start another unban request. 'ERMUGERD, What are the Positive/Negative/Neutral things everywhere?' These are all part of our mod system for content on the site. You can alter the rating of an item by 1 by voting. Over time the feed will be altered to show new, higher rated content before content that might be newer, depending on preferences. We will also add auto ban/promote/unban in time for those with enough votes. As trusted, you get a +2 alteration. As admin, +3. As op, +5. 'How do I use the search feature?' The search feature can find players, search through archived threads, and find posts by players. Commands for it are (currently): u:username - goto that user's mc profile, or search for them if they don't exist. pb:username - find comments posted by that user. t:tag - search through item archives for that tag. Using no commands will search for that username and any comments mentioning their name 'I was kicked for spam, but it wasn't spam!' On Zarkov, we often use spam to mean using all-caps, repeating characters more than necessary (e.g., "looooool") and various other things which disrupt the chat. Please don't do it